U.S. Pat. No. 4,482,332 discloses an arrangement for steerably mounting an outboard motor on a boat in which the mounting is effected such that the steering axis of rotation of the motor is angled rearwardly so that the center of gravity of the motor lies at or forward of the axis. The outboard motor has a lower pivotal attachment point generally forward of the motor drive shaft and preferably above and/or forward of the hydrodynamic center of pressure on the lower motor gear case housing. The upper pivotal attachment of the outboard motor may be effected by a single pivot point generally rearward of the motor drive shaft or by the provision of a virtual pivot point to provide the desired angle for the axis of rotation. The virtual pivot point is obtained through the use of a linkage arrangement including a pair of links. The links are pivotally attached to the rear of the boat at their first ends and pivotally attached on opposite sides of the lower gear case housing at their other ends.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,183,321, which is hereby incorporated by reference, discloses an outboard motor having a pedestal that is attached to a transom of a boat, a motor support platform that is attached to the outboard motor, and a steering mechanism that is attached to both the pedestal and the motor support platform. It comprises a hydraulic tilting mechanism that is attached to the motor support platform and to the outboard motor. The outboard motor is rotatable about a tilt axis relative to both the pedestal and the motor support platform. A hydraulic pump is connected in fluid communication with the hydraulic tilting mechanism to provide pressurized fluid to cause the outboard motor to rotate about its tilting axis. An electric motor is connected in torque transmitting relation with the hydraulic pump. Both the electric motor and the hydraulic pump are disposed within the steering mechanism.